


[podfic] Forever is a Lonely Number

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Immortality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of souslelys' fic "Forever is a Lonely Number"Summary:Based on the prompt: Jensen never ages, Jared does, but they stay together forever.Length:00:20:50





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavish_Squalor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Squalor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever is a Lonely Number](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252496) by souslelys. 



**Story:** [Forever is a Lonely Number](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html?thread=9817724#t9817724)  
**Author:** souslelys  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Based on the prompt: Jensen never ages, Jared does, but they stay together forever.

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** I recorded this is a gift for lavishsqualor for ITPE! You can check out the ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3093194.html).

 **Length:** 00:20:50  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Forever%20is%20a%20Lonely%20Number/Forever%20Is%20A%20Lonely%20Number.mp3) (10.4 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Forever%20is%20a%20Lonely%20Number/01%20Forever%20is%20a%20Lonely%20Number.m4b) (9.9 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts coming soon!


End file.
